Time Trip
by nella09
Summary: Future Chichi needs some love too.


**Time trip**

After Trunks saw Chichi, he flipped out. He was crying and hugging her, and saying thank you. It left me confused, also between wanting to tell him get off my wife and just leaving it alone. It's just Trunks, and he's just happy to see her. He then gives us the surprising news that Chichi, in his timeline, is still alive. And since he has enough power, he'll bring her here, for a quick visit. Before we could say anything, he left, and came back within minutes. With him came out an older looking version of my Chichi. When she saw me, she broke down in tears. Trunks then told us that he'll take her back in the morning. How that should give us plenty of time to tell her everything that happened in this timeline.

It was only mid-afternoon, so we had plenty of time to tell her everything she wanted to hear. Goten choose to stay over at Bulma's for the night. As me, Chichi, and Future Chichi sat drinking tea, Chichi asked where should she start. She ended up showing Future Chichi the family album and going from there. There were a lot of tears. I was also feeling a bit uncomfortable seeing two Chichi's. And whenever they looked at me, I felt my face burning up. Even though future Chichi looks much older, she still looks like my Chichi. Which was another level of uncomfortable.

After seeing the album, she went on, on what happened in her timeline. How other me and her were arguing a lot. Over little things too. Like other me didn't let Gohan study, or how I didn't even try to find work. She also said how much regret she felt. "We argued so much it was almost impossible to bring up the topic of having another child." But she states that they have tried. She even had a miscarried, which other me took really bad. I asked my Chichi what was a miscarriage, but future Chichi answered. "I lost the baby while it was still growing in me." That sounded horrible. She said how other me was even afraid to try anymore. It then got to the month leading to my death. "I knew something was wrong, but you just played it off. If I knew I probably would have tried harder to make your last days ones to remember. I wasn't even able to give him a last kiss."

My Chichi was giving me that one look, that always meant she really wanted to help. She then grabbed my hand, and told future Chichi we would be right back. Chichi pulled me into Goten's room, and started hugging me. "What should we do? She's so sad, and she really misses you."

"I know." I was hugging her, as I tried to think.

"Did you notice how she kept looking at you?" I did not want to be reminded of that. I tried to deny it, I really did. I tried asking what she meant. "She really misses you, and I mean 'really misses you.'" I was trying to hold back my own reaction. She is technically Chichi in every way. Even down to her smell. Especially the smell when she's becoming aroused. I tried to tell my Chichi, in my arms, that I didn't notice. "Goku, look at me." My face is on fire as I look down at Chichi. "You have noticed." I finally nod.

"I feel awful. But at the same time, I just… She's you, Chichi." I'm surprised that she's smiling at me. I'm between not liking this and liking whatever that smile means.

"Didn't you always wanted me to learn that multi form technique?" I nod my head. "Well, this could be almost like that. What do you say?" Without thinking, my first reaction is licking my lips.

…

I can't believe it's him. Trunks wasn't kidding when he said he'll bring me to see him. I couldn't stop myself from crying. I didn't even know what to do when I saw him. When Trunks gave me that letter all those years ago, I was giving up hope. I was actually thinking of just stop fighting the hands of time, and let death take me already. But when Trunks showed up, I felt remembered.

He was crying, and saying sorry. He then handed me a letter, stating it's from other me. In the letter I sounded so happy, and she was giving me hope. I was also surprised to hear I was pregnant. My Goku would have loved to learned we could have given another try. The other me even gave me a few photos with the letter. Some with my sweet Gohan, another as a family. Even one with just Goku. Oh my. I felt my face burn up at the sight. This feeling I thought I would never have again, started to build up. This was not just any photo of Goku. Oh no. Goku wasn't just topless, he was… Oh my. Was he always that big?

Now, here I am, in my alternative home. Sitting with other me, and… My face keeps burning up every time I stare at him. It's almost not even fair to be this close to him. This Chichi is so lucky to still have him. Whenever I look over to him, I sometimes catch him looking at me. When I do, he looks away. He's even blushing. Oh my. I really shouldn't, but I can't stop myself. Regardless what timeline, he's still Goku and I miss him. The other me is younger and prettier. It's just so unfair. Regardless of my age, I'm still a woman who deeply misses her husband. In every form of the word. He looks so good, and bigger than I remembered. My body might not be in top shape, but if only I could have just a little taste. Wait! What am I saying? I can't do that. He's HER Goku. Not mine. So unfair.

They just left to another room. As I wait for them, I couldn't help think about Goku. The gi he wore sure didn't cover much, like the one I remembered. This one way gave a wonderful view to that tight, muscular chest of his. It'll be nice if I could have seen a little more. The sight of his strong arms was making my mouth water. We even brushed hands, as he was handing me the family album. When he walked with other me, I couldn't help admire the way that gi fits him. He always like a loose gi, but that one hugged him in all the right places. Seeing his strong back was a complete turn on.

When they came back, I was thrown off guard at what other me had suggested. Is she serious, or playing a mean joke on me? Of course, I would love to be able to be that way with Goku again. But this is just too much. Would I even be able to keep up? Sure, after that letter gave me hope, I did go back to training a bit. I did want, when I officially joined my husband and son, that I was at my best. So, they wouldn't feel bad for leaving me. But will I be able to keep up with _this_ Goku?

We sat on the couch, trying to figure out what are we going to do. Since I did have permission to touch him, I couldn't stop myself from kissing his cheek. Got to start somewhere. It soon became both of us sitting on his lap, taking turns kissing his lips. I could feel his hand groping my neglected behind. This felt so good. He then began kissing and nibbling along my neck. My body was burning up from all this attention. His fingers were even working my core through my clothes.

…

I can't believe this. I have two Chichi's on my lap. Both smells so good, that it's driving me mad. Having them both press onto me, and feeling them, both feels so good. I can't take it anymore, as I carry them over my shoulders and into our room. The moment we get inside, I drop them both on them bed. They look so good to eat. Now what am I going to do with my two Chichi's. I tell them to strip each other, and I'm enjoying the sight. Now I could see why other guys likes seeing two females like this, but they don't get the joy of it being the same female. Now that alone is a turn on; seeing my Chichi strip my Chichi. Mm.

The moment they're down to their underwear, I can't help drool at the sight. I reach over to them and rip their bras clean off. No arguments, good. I then rip of their panties, and they spared their legs for me. Mm. I'll enjoy that in a moment. I tell them to undress me, and their hands feels so good all over me. The moment my dick is free, I don't know which one, but they kiss me there. That felt good. I'm soon having my fingers working their core, as they lick and suck my cock. One Chichi is even sucking me off, while the other is sucking my balls. They take turns doing this, and when I come, they're basically fighting who's mouth I come in. "Don't worry. I got enough for the both of you." With that they came all over my fingers.

While one is riding my dick, the other is riding my face, while they are kissing each other. I have them both coming twice all over me. The one riding my cock got the full force of my cum. I pull out and start fucking the other one, while she's licking between my dick and this one's clit. This felt madding. After I make this one come another two times, I climax in her. I then lay down, and watch them having me sandwich between their breasts, as they kissed each other. After I spill myself all over them, they fight over who gets my attention next. Seeing my wives like this is downright hot.

They're now making out, on top of each other, as I give each pussy a few good thrusts, as I fuck them both. Once I get them both to climax, I get in their faces, and spill myself all over them. We keep at it for hours. By the time, we finally started to settled down, I have a Chichi in each arm. As we about to fall asleep we share one more passionate kiss, and telling each other we love each other. Next morning, I'm waking up to my dick being sucks. Which then lead to a couple of rounds, before we had to see future Chichi leave. Now I'm back to one Chichi, and I wouldn't have it any other way. One Chichi is good enough for me. But I'll be lying, if I didn't say, I wouldn't mind doing that again.


End file.
